


Geeminy

by jjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: AU, M/M, bc i feel like he would be lmao, bc i suck at titles save me, hey hey i'm back with Jungwoo x Yukhei aka the cutest, jungwoo is an elementary school teacher, once again i did not use yukhei's stage name sorry, once again this is named after the song I'm listening to rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjungwoo/pseuds/jjungwoo
Summary: Yukhei always accepts his neighbors packets for him when he's not home, but his neighbor is never home and he also apparently has an online shopping addiction and honestly Yukhei would be annoyed if his neighbour wasn't so adorable and if he didn't have a teeny tiny crush on him.





	Geeminy

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should write something for the nct comeback  
> me: but listn...how about more Jungwoo x Yukhei  
> yeah anyway, this isn't beta read, english isn't my first language, enjoy this mess of fluff~~

Yukhei likes the flat he lives in, he likes the house it’s in, he likes the area and he likes most his neighbors, he’s happy. What he does not like is the guy who lives just across from him. Not that he actually dislikes him, he just always gets his packets, because his neighbor is never home at 8am in the morning. And his neighbor gets an annoying amount of packets, basically every week there’s a new amazon packet Yukhei receives from the mailman with an apologizing smile on his face. When Yukhei agreed to taking his neighbors, Jungwoo is his name, packets when he wasn’t home he thought it would be maybe a few times a year, not every goddamn week. He concludes Jungwoo has an online shopping addiction.  
Today too, he opens his door to the mailman holding a packet out for him. He sighs as he takes it. ‘Your neighbor sure likes amazon huh’  
says the mailman and Yukhei snorts.  
‘He’s probably married to it’  
he replies and the mailman laughs.  
The packet sits on Yukhei’s drawer in the hallway, like always, waiting for Jungwoo to come home in the afternoon. Jungwoo works as elementary school teacher, Yukhei knows that much because he once asked why he’s never home in the morning. Yukhei is always home in the morning because he works from home. He doesn’t know much more about Jungwoo, but he thinks the reason he never complains about the constant packages is because it’s an excuse to see his neighbor more than he otherwise would. Because Jungwoo is pretty and cute and Yukhei’s hate for always getting his packets is pretty much totally fake once he thinks about it. Every time he rings Jungwoo’s bell with a packet in his hand he gets a little excited.  
Today too, he even checked his hair in the mirror before he left his flat and walked the few steps over to Jungwoo’s door. He rings the bell and breathes in deeply, calming himself down. It’s just his neighbor with an online shopping addiction, no need to get worked up. Jungwoo opens the door and Yukhei melts at his smile.  
‘Hey’  
Jungwoo says. He’s wearing a blue shirt and it suits him so well, Yukhei wants to sue him for being too attractive.  
‘Hey’  
He replies.  
‘You got a packet’  
‘Of course I do. That’s the only reason you come by’  
Jungwoo says in a jokingly upset tone. Yukhei is actually close to apologizing before he realizes Jungwoo is kidding. He takes the packet from Yukhei’s hands and there’s a little hesitation on his face before he says:  
‘Yukhei. Do you think you can do me a favor?’  
And while Yukhei is about ready to do anything if Jungwoo asks him with those beautiful eyes of his he can’t resist joking around a little  
‘Isn’t supporting your online shopping addiction enough of a favor?’  
Jungwoo’s face drops and Yukhei instantly feels sorry.  
‘I’m kidding oh my god please don’t be upset, what favor do you need?’  
Just like that Jungwoo is smiling again, it suits him so much better. Yukhei never wants him to stop smiling.  
‘You can say no if you want to, I totally understand, but I wanted to ask if you could maybe come with me to my school festival? It’s just, the kids asked me to bring my girlfriend and I told them I don’t have one and they asked why so I told them I’m gay and now they’re really excited to meet my boyfriend and I didn’t have the heart to tell them I don’t have a boyfriend either and like, I get if it’s too much to ask really, but I don’t know anyone else I could ask to pretend to date me for half a day so I thought I’d ask you?’  
Jungwoo looks at him worriedly biting his lip and Yukhei would much rather date him for real than fake but he agrees anyway. The relief on Jungwoo’s face and the hug he gets as a thank you are more than enough for him to not regret his decision.  
‘Then I’ll pick you up on Friday morning at 7?’  
Jungwoo half asks half commands and Yukhei nods. Jungwoo could pick him up at 3am on a Sunday and he wouldn’t complain.  
Friday comes too fast and at 7am Yukhei stands in front of his mirror fuzzing about his hair that just doesn’t want to do what he wants it to do and still shirtless, because he can’t decide what to wear. That’s how he opens the door to Jungwoo, who looks him up and down and then says  
‘While I don’t mind this view, I don’t think it’s appropriate for the occasion’  
And Yukhei wants to die right then. He can feel his face burning as he goes to find a shirt.  
‘Wear something white!’  
Jungwoo yells after him. Only when Yukhei closes his door behind him he realizes that Jungwoo told him to wear white because that way their outfits match. Except Yukhei’s shoes are black and Jungwoo’s are white. The entire car ride to the school he runs his hands through his hair because he’s just not happy with it until Jungwoo tells him to stop.  
‘You look good, stop worrying, the kids won’t care about your hair anyway’  
Yukhei may or may not have blushed at the compliment.  
Jungwoo was right, the kids indeed do not care about his hair. They mostly just want him to tell them embarrassing things about Jungwoo, which he denies with a  
‘it is my duty as a good boyfriend to not spill his secrets’  
Jungwoo laughs at him from the other side of the room. The weird feeling Yukhei gets in his stomach at calling Jungwoo his boyfriend doesn’t go away for quite some time. Seeing how sweet Jungwoo is with the children makes his heart all light and he curses himself for agreeing to this, how is he supposed to hate Jungwoo for always bothering him with packets when he’s so perfect? There’s some kind of show the children have planned and Jungwoo holds his hand the entire time they perform their little dances and songs on stage. Jungwoo’s are smaller than his, just like Jungwoo himself but Yukhei finds their hands fit together rather well. Maybe that’s just him though. The festival ends at 1pm, the kids leaving with their parents, Jungwoo greeting them goodbye, his hand still holding onto Yukhei even after they’ve all left. He only lets go when they reach his car and he has to drive them back home.  
‘Thanks for doing this.’  
He says, and Yukhei shakes his head  
‘No problem, I had fun. Let me know when you need a fake boyfriend again’  
‘Will do’  
Jungwoo laughs. He looks at him from the driver’s seat and Yukhei smiles at him, feeling content.

Their conversations for when Yukhei brings Jungwoo his packets turn longer after the festival, long enough that Jungwoo invites him inside after some time because it gets uncomfortable to stand in the hallway.  
Jungwoo’s flat is just like Yukhei imagined it, light and clean, full of little decorations and pictures his students drew him. His walls are white, he has little plants in his kitchen and on his balcony and his living room is full of books. It’s a comfortable flat, much more organized than Yukhei’s ever was and ever will be. Yukhei would say they’ve become quite good friends over the months, so they know each other rather well by now. Jungwoo still denies his online shopping addiction and Yukhei laughs at him for it.  
Summer comes around and Jungwoo announces he needs someone to come to the summer festival with him.  
‘Are your students expecting your boyfriend again?’  
Yukhei asks. Jungwoo shakes his head.  
‘I just want you to come with me’  
he shrugs but his face is tinted slightly pink. Yukhei doesn’t comment on it.  
This time he wears a shirt when he opens the door but Jungwoo tells him to take it off.  
‘didn’t know we were this far in our relationship already but okay’  
Yukhei jokes as he pulls his shirt off. Jungwoo is very red now.  
‘I didn’t mean right here in front of me, just change to a pink one so we’re matching again’  
he mumbles. Yukhei shrugs and walks away to put on a pink shirt. Pink is Jungwoo’s favorite color, he found that out quickly because most of Jungwoo’s decorations in his flat are pink. His bedsheets are pink too. Even the shampoo he uses is pink, though that’s probably because it’s strawberry scented.  
‘You look good in pink’  
Jungwoo says, his face less red, when Yukhei comes back.  
They drive to the school in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable. Jungwoo hums along to the songs on the radio and Yukhei smiles at his cuteness.  
The children are excited to see Yukhei again.  
‘You’re a really great boyfriend, he doesn’t stop talking about you’  
they tell him, pointing at Jungwoo who puts a finger to his lips to make them shut up. Yukhei laughs. If he had students or coworkers he probably wouldn’t stop talking about Jungwoo either.  
‘You promised not to tell’  
Jungwoo whines and the kids throw him a ‘and you believed us?’ look.  
‘Children these days are so mean’  
Jungwoo says.  
‘I think they’re cute’  
Yukhei replies. Jungwoo rolls his eyes. Just like the last festival, the children have a show to show their parents, and just like last time Jungwoo holds Yukhei’s hand the entire time. Yukhei can’t resist teasing him about it when they walk to the car later.  
‘I thought we weren’t pretending to be boyfriends this time’  
he grins, raising their linked hands. Jungwoo throws him a look.  
‘I hold my friends’ hands too’  
he mumbles but it doesn’t sound too convincing.  
‘I didn’t say I mind’  
Jungwoo throws him another look and lets go of his hand to fish the car keys out of his pocket.  
they drive back in silence too, Jungwoo isn’t humming along to the radio this time, he seems to be thinking about something and Yukhei doesn’t want to bother him so he stays quiet.

‘Thank you for doing this again’  
Jungwoo says when they reach their floor.  
‘Yeah no problem’  
Yukhei says. Jungwoo is about to turn around to go to his flat when Yukhei asks  
‘so you talk about me a lot huh?’  
Jungwoo stops in the middle of his movement. He turns back around.  
‘so what?’  
Yukhei grins, because Jungwoo’s face is pinker than his shirt and it looks adorable.  
‘the kids still seem to think we’re boyfriends’  
‘because I never told them otherwise’  
Jungwoo admits.  
‘and why’s that’  
Yukhei knows he’s being mean teasing Jungwoo like that but he’s tired of them just dancing around each other when he knows Jungwoo likes him just as much as he likes Jungwoo.  
‘because’  
Jungwoo shrugs.  
‘am I not allowed to talk about my neighbor?’  
‘Oh no sure you are. Just usually people don’t really talk about their neighbor as if he were their boyfriend’  
Jungwoo rolls his eyes.  
‘okay fine. Maybe I like you as more than just my packet deliverer. Happy?  
‘very.’  
Yukhei replies. Jungwoo looks at him.  
‘so like? What now?’  
‘now we can stop pretending to be boyfriends’  
‘we already stopped’  
‘we can just be real boyfriends’  
Jungwoo stares at him in disbelief.  
‘I swear to god if I didn’t like you as much as I do I would beat you up for confessing like that’  
Yukhei snorts.  
‘you can’t even beat up a pillow’  
‘I can very well beat you up you don’t know me’  
‘I know you plenty’  
there’s a door opening on the floor below them.  
‘Can you guys just move this love banter into one of your flats instead please? These walls are thin I can hear everything if you’re in the hallway and it’s incredibly annoying’  
A female voice calls, amusement in her voice. The door shuts again. Yukhei and Jungwoo share an embarrassed look and break out into laughter.  
‘come inside then I guess’  
Jungwoo says an opens the door to his flat. Yukhei steps closer.  
‘just one more thing’  
he mumbles. Jungwoo is about to ask what but then Yukhei’s lips are on his and he knows what Yukhei meant.  
‘should’ve known you were one to take things fast, you were already half naked in front of me before we even pretended to like each other’  
Jungwoo says when they break apart, but he’s smiling and Yukhei knows he doesn’t mind.  
‘don’t pretend like you didn’t like it’  
he throws back.  
‘I swear I told you to stop being sappy in the hallway’  
their neighbor yells again and finally they move into Jungwoo’s flat, laughing at themselves.  
‘at least you don’t need a pretend boyfriend anymore now’  
Yukhei says.  
‘just shut up’  
Jungwoo says and pulls him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a comment if you did, leave a comment if you found any mistakes, leave a comment if you're ready to die because of nct's comeback i know i am lmao  
> thank you for reading!  
> p.s. the title is a song from wjsn's most recent album, check that album out it's good, gave me lots of motivation to write this fluff bc it's so cute  
> p.p.s. do you want me to use Lucas or is it fine if i keep using Yukhei?


End file.
